Sound of Silence
by Acacia Eastbramble
Summary: A girl is trapped. She does not no where and she does not no why. All she knows is that she is alone and no one is coming to save her. The only thing she has to comfort her is the sound of silence.
1. Sound of Silence

A/N: okay random depressing story time!

Chapter One: The Sound of Silence

I listened closely for anything; any noise at all, but there was nothing. I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness; it was constantly dark. Never was there even one forgiving ray of sunlight or even the soft glow of a candle. I didn't truly mind the darkness that much anymore; I hardly minded anything anymore. The darkness, the silence, the cold draft and the damp floor; no, they didn't bother me like they used to, I'm used to them now. I don't truly know how long I've been here, but I know it's been a long time because after three months and twelve days I stopped counting and that was a very long time ago.

I don't know why I'm here, I don't know why they took me, all I know is that I've been forgotten. No one has come to rescue me; no one has even noticed that I'm gone. That's what they tell me anyway.

_They_ are the people who brought me here; _they_ are the people who kidnapped me;_ they _are the people who stole my life from me. Come to think of it, I don't even know who _they_ are. They never told me. The only thing they ever did was bring me food then take it away when I was finished. Because it's completely dark I can never tell much about them. I've only seen one of them. And the only thing I could make out were piercing crimson eyes.

Satta: please review!


	2. Song of the Caged Bird

A/N: I didn't get any reviews but I guess there wasn't really much to review about so anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it, please review!

Chapter Two: The Song of the Caged Bird

* * *

As I said before there was no sound at all. I had lived too long in silence; there must be some noise or I would believe myself deaf for I could not even hear my own breathing anymore. I decided that if it were possible to make noise I would make it. So I began to sing; softly at first but then I raised the volume because I could still not hear myself. No matter how loudly I sang I could not hear myself. I was so discouraged. I must be deaf because I know I am making sound because I can feel it in my throat. But nothing; I could hear absolutely nothing.

Now the full gravity of my captivity hit me like a ton of bricks. Maybe I wasn't just deaf, maybe I was mute as well and maybe I had Anosmia too. This was a fear I had never encountered before. I did the only thing I could think to do; I cried. I huddled up into a ball and sobbed; the only reassuring thing that came from it was that I could indeed feel the tears running down my cheeks though I couldn't hear my sobs. I hadn't cried since three days after I had been taken.

My sobs were interrupted by the arrival of one of my captors, the one with crimson eyes. There was something about the way he was looking at me that made me uneasy. His eyes conveyed very little emotion but the emotion they did show was not threatening. His eyes conveyed a look of curiosity; not a humane curiosity but the curiosity a scientist might show when watching an experiment. I tried my best to regain my composure and not allow him the pleasure of seeing me in despair. To my great surprise I heard something. It was fuzzy at first but it was there. I could hear! I wasn't deaf! Now I just needed to pick out what it was saying.

"Your time has come," it said ominously, "the time of your use has arrived."

I mustered all of the strength I could manage and put it into my voice. "My use?" I replied and to my utter delight I could hear my voice as well, raspy and weak as it was from lack of use.

"Your use has just now become apparent," the voice said, I assumed it was the voice of my captor.

"What is my use?" I asked with some concern.

"It will become clear soon," the voice said.

Then there was a bright flash. When I opened my eyes it took them a moment to adjust to the light from utter darkness. Once my eyes had adjusted I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a dimly lit room with a hard stone floor and cell bars separating me from the door and from the man with crimson eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked in confusion, my voice was still raspy and strained.

"Where you've been for the past four years," he replied in a monotone that made me shudder.

"Four years? It's really been that long?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yes and over that time we have been searching for your purpose, your use, and you unknowingly just provided us with it," he replied as he walked over to the door of the cell.

"What is my purpose? What could you possibly need me for?" I stuttered in fear as I backed up against the damp wall.

* * *

Satta: So how'd you like it? I'm trying for a more serious story instead of my usual light-hearted comedy... so how'd it work?


	3. What is in a name?

A/N: Okay! Chapter three is finally here! I know it's short so i'll get four out asap! With the condition that I get at least one review for this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did the show wouldn't be as happy and it would over all suck...

* * *

Chapter Three: What is in a name?

"You have a talent," the man said as he unlocked the cell door. "What-what kind of talent?" I asked with fear mixed with curiosity. "Your voice" he answered. "My voice? But I don't understand; what use could you have for my voice?" I asked as I subconsciously touched at my throat. "It isn't truly your voice, it is what your voice indicated," he answered as he opened the cell door. "What my voice indicated? How could my voice possibly indicate anything?" I asked, I felt slightly silly for imitating everything he said.

"We have long wondered why your chakra supply never seems to run dry and I have long suspected you to be the vessel of a demon but now we have proof. Your voice showed that you are the vessel of the lesser two-tailed avian demon Tengu," he replied, then he seemed to consider something and change his mind, "Or rather Tengu's female counterpart, Amanozako." I shuddered, the name sounded fierce and relentless but I was neither. "Of course the demon has been rendered dormant because of your lack of ability and experience," he said in a condescending tone. "But must all demons be given the vessels of ninjas?" I asked in confusion. I had never heard anything about a demon that was not sealed in a ninja. "No, not all demons are sealed inside ninjas," he answered, "Some are sealed inside otherwise weak people so as to keep their power in check; such as in your case."

I wasn't sure whether to nod in understanding or be offended. I decided that I should be offended and simply scoffed in reply. "So you do have some spirit left in you," the man said as he entered the cell and walked casually over to where I was still huddled against the wall, "My name is Uchiha Itachi and I have been put in charge of your training."

I blinked. "Training for what? I don't want to fight," I protested quietly. "You will fight. You will do whatever I order you to do or you will face consequences you can't even imagine," Itachi said as he seized my wrist and proceeded to lift me up by it, "Am I understood?" I nodded quickly, not wanting to anger him. "The first thing we need to do is give you a name," he said as his eyes narrowed. I don't know how he knew of my wondering what my name was. I hadn't been called by it in so long that I was having a difficult time remembering it.

I blinked. "Do you even remember your name?" he asked with a hint of irritation. I shook my head and looked up at him apologetically. "You are useless aren't you, pathetic woman," Itachi muttered, "I suppose I must call you something though." He closed his eyes and stood still for several moments then his eyes opened again and he stared at me with condescension. "Kieto," he said with finality.

"Your training will begin immediately," he announced.

* * *

Satta: Like? Dislike? Tell me please!


	4. Kieto's Flight

A/N: Thank you idunno and Song of Aria for your reviews and I hope everyone likes this chapter!

Disclaimer: don't own naruto, do own kieto..

* * *

Chapter Four: Kieto's Flight

"You've come a long way Kieto," Itachi announced; it was no lie, the young, helpless girl he started with had been replaced by an obedient, merciless killing machine. It had taken a relatively short amount of time, a year and a half, perhaps two.

"Thank you, Master," I replied while kneeling on one knee in front of him.

"It is time for your first solo mission, are you ready Kieto?" he asked although he knew the answer. "

Yes Master, always," I replied as I looked up with deceptively innocent violet eyes.

* * *

I knew my mission. It was simple really; I was to track down one of the more troublesome feudal lords of the land of tea, retrieve a scroll then kill the witnesses. I hopped from tree to tree silently searching the surrounding clearings for signs of motion.

After several hours of tracking I came across the palace of this illustrious lord. It was ridiculously large and gaudily decorated with statues of the somewhat overweight man. I whispered a transformation jutsu and was surrounded by a cloud of black feathers and out of those feathers flew a small song bird. I flew straight to the feudal lord's bedroom window and perched on the sill. It was late at night and I was shocked to find that he was still awake; not only still awake but not alone. I flittered in the window and perched on the headboard of his bed and chirped to take his attention away from the two women he was engaged with.

"What a beautiful little blackbird," one of them cooed as she reached over the lord and tried to stroke my wing. I flittered away slightly but landed back on the headboard.

"Oh and look at its eyes, aren't they just gorgeous," the other one said as she sat up with the blanket wrapped around her body.

"Yes, yes the little bird is thoroughly charming. I will be sure to inform a servant to catch two of the little creatures for you but right now," he said as he swatted at me with his free hand, then grinned at the two ladies, "it is simply in the way."

I flittered over and landed on the window sill again as the lord and his mistresses resumed their prior activities. I then released the jutsu silently and was once again human, eyes closed, perched on the window sill menacingly in my black pants, purple corset, black, net, long sleeved shirt, and floor length black cloak. I purposely knocked the sill slightly as I removed three senbon from my weapon's pouch on my leg. All three looked up at stared at me in utter horror. I tilted my head to the side innocently then opened my violet eyes and smiled at them.

"Who are you?" the lord stuttered as he sat up.

"The death of scum like you or Kieto if you prefer," I answered as I glided off the window sill and onto the carpeted floor.

"What do you want?" he demanded once he saw how small and unthreatening I looked.

"The scroll, the scroll containing the information you gathered about the Akatsuki," I replied as I stepped toward them with senbon drawn back to throw.

"So you're with them; I'll report you, I have evidence," the lord threatened.

"Dead men tell no tales," I countered with a smirk.

"You think your silly needles frighten me? They can't be worth anything," he said with a pompous chuckle.

"Maybe I should demonstrate their efficacy for you then," I returned coolly as I threw the three senbon at the thin blonde on his left. One struck her square in the throat, the second imbedded itself at the base of her neck and the third sank deep into her heart. She sputtered and vomited blood while writhing violently; this went on for only a moment before she sunk down dead into the blood soaked sheets. "Perhaps you still need convincing?" I said as I drew another senbon and in a blink of an eye it was imbedded in a nerve in his shoulder.

"No please! Take it! Take it! It's in the safe behind that picture!" he exclaimed in fear as he pointed a shaking finger at the picture across the room.

"The combination?" I asked.

"0, 3, 42, 9," he answered in fear. I walked over and unlocked the safe and retrieved the scroll, checked it for traps, tracking devices and the like; then once satisfied I turned back to the lord and his remaining mistress.

"Now all that remains is to keep your mouths shut," I said as I walked toward them.

"We will tell no one, we swear," the lord sputtered as looked up at me pleadingly.

"Hm… that's not good enough. I need to be sure," I said as I summoned two katanas behind my back.

"You may be absolutely sure, neither of us will ever breathe a word of this," the lord tried to assure me when he saw the glint off the two blades behind my back.

"How right you are," I answered as I pulled the two blades out from behind my back. It was over in one fluid stroke, the head of the lord rolled off to one side and the head of his mistress to the other. I held my bloody blades out in front of me and allowed them to disappear in cloud of black feathers. I then rigged their bodies with a special trap before screeching at the top of my lungs then climbing out the window and waiting in bird form for the guards to enter the room. And enter they did; eight guards immediately went to searching the bodies. As soon as the head of the lord was touched all of the bodies exploded in a mass of senbon fire and I flittered off with the scroll in triumph.

* * *

I flittered over the Akatsuki hideout and almost immediately spotted Itachi. He was standing with his hand out expectantly. I dropped the scroll into his hand; he put it into his cloak then extended his index finger which I landed on gracefully.

"You did well," Itachi said as he looked at me. I chirped and cocked my head at him before flittering off his finger and hovering next to him for a few moments before releasing the jutsu and appearing in human form in a puff of black feathers, "Survivors?"

"None, Master," I answered with a curt bow before allowing a wide smile to spread across my face.

"I'm proud of you, Kieto. You saved the Akatsuki from certain discovery," Itachi said with a nod of approval.

"I do my best for you, Master," I answered with a childish grin. The grin I gave forced a smile to tug at the side of his stoic expression.

* * *

Satta: So? Tell me what ya think and 5 comes out sooner!


	5. Nostalgia

A/N: Hey people! Chapter five coming at you! I hope you like it! It gets into Kieto's past slightly so yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I do own Kieto, Tadahiro and Gaia-san as well as surprisingly the demon I made up in a previous chapter... Sweet right? Anyway I own what I own and I don't own what I don't own!

* * *

Chapter Five: Nostalgia

"I have another mission for you," Itachi said as he entered my small room adjacent to his.

"Just name it, Master," I replied as I sat up quickly.

"This one is significantly more difficult than the last. You are to travel to Konoha and take out the ambassador and his Jounin guard from the land of waves," Itachi announced.

"When?" I asked as I stood.

"As soon as possible," Itachi answered slowly.

"Then I will go immediately," I said with finality and I disappeared in a cloud of black feather's even as I was pulling on my cloak.

* * *

Tadahiro was filled with pride; he had only been a Jounin for a month or so and already he had been sent to Konoha to guard the ambassador. It had been difficult to gain the rank but so far he didn't really see what the big deal was; compared to the Academy this job was easy. He was the first of his team to pass the Chunin exams as well as the first to gain the rank of Jounin. This mission was simple; escort the ambassador to Konoha, guard him, escort him back to the land of waves.

That night he was guarding the ambassador's room when he felt a slight breeze; his eyes darted open; he hadn't opened a window. He calmly looked from the ground to the window; the only thing he saw was a little black bird with brilliant violet eyes. If he had left the window open he wouldn't have been suspicious of the little bird at all but this little bird was brimming with chakra. Even after this discovery he feigned ignorance; he stepped forward with a smile, he let himself be completely calm and gave off no guarded emotions.

"Hello, little one," he said as he extended his finger toward me. I hopped away slightly but didn't fly; I chirped and flapped my wings.

"Come on now, I won't hurt you," Tadahiro said as he again tried to coax me onto his finger. This time I hopped onto his finger and flapped my wings quickly to regain my balance.

"You're a brave little bird aren't you?" he said with a smile as he reached up and stroked my wing gently; I chirped and trilled.

Despite his calm appearance and attempt at suppressing his emotions, I could sense his intent and quickly flew off his wing and landed again on the window sill. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said as he crouched so he was eye level with me.

"I'm not the one that should be frightened," I said as I was surrounded in a cloud of black feathers. Once the feathers settled on the ground, I was crouching on the window sill in my typical black and purple attire, my cloak billowing lightly in the slight breeze.

Tadahiro was taken aback at how much this girl resembled a childhood friend from a long time ago; her raven hair, slightly iridescent, her slight figure, more defined than he remembered his friend's being, and of course, her large violet eyes. The violet eyes of the girl that stood before him were clouded and dull from lack of feeling; not like the eyes of his old friend, they sparkled with mischief and innocence.

"If you continue to stand there in a daze, you'll get yourself killed," I said as I threw a senbon that just barely grazed his cheek, "I expected more from a Jounin of the land of waves." And with that I leapt out the window, closely pursued by Tadahiro who was following more out of curiosity than necessity.

I transformed in mid-run and flew along the alleyways as a black eagle rather than a person or a blackbird. Tadahiro followed without too much difficulty; after all I was baiting him not trying to get away from him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the ambassador's quarters, I leapt back into the window and mentally congratulated myself. My copy had apparently been beyond convincing, convincing enough to trick the Jounin guard into abandoning his post and leave the ambassador unattended. I knocked lightly on the ambassador's door; it was answered a few moments later by a middle-aged man in his robe.

"Good evening Mr. Ambassador," I said with a polite bow; I would show this man respect even if I was sent to kill him.

"Good evening, may I ask what the meaning of this interruption is?" he asked with a serious expression.

"It's very simple, Sir. My name is Kieto, and though I have no fault with you personally, I must kill you," I replied as my two katanas materialized in my hands.

"Perhaps you could explain to me why I am necessary to kill," the ambassador said as he opened the door wide and gestured for me to come in.

"I'm afraid I do not know myself. My master ordered me to kill you and your guard but I was given no explanation at all. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sir," I said as I stepped inside and he shut the door behind me.

"Very well… honor a dead man's wishes, would you mind making it painless?" he asked as he sat down on one of the large couches.

"Of course, Sir," I replied, "I have no reason to cause you pain."

"Very good then, allow me a moment to prepare myself for death," the ambassador said as he closed his eyes and began muttering a prayer.

* * *

Meanwhile Tadahiro was still chasing my illusion, through alleyways, down streets and over rooftops.

"You just don't give up very easily, do you?" my bird form asked as it flew down a dead end alley then shot upward.

"You are a threat to the ambassador and I will not rest until I have caught you," Tadahiro answered as he leapt onto the rooftop over the alleyway.

"How can I be a threat to someone who is already dead?" I asked rhetorically as I disappeared in a cloud of black feathers.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ambassador's kneeling body fell to the floor and his head rolled off to the side just as the door busted in revealing Tadahiro.

"Gaia-san!" he shouted as he watched the ambassador's body fall.

"I'm sorry," I said as I turned to him with blood dripping off one of my katanas and my hair covering my face, "He was a good man; it was difficult to kill him."

"Then why did you?" Tadahiro asked.

"Because Master told me to," I answered solemnly.

"Would you do anything for your master? Anything he told you to do? Even take your own life?" Tadahiro asked angrily.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because he is all that I know; there is nothing but my master, I have no family," I answered as I tilted my head back so my hair slid off my face.

"Tei?" Tadahiro asked in amazement.

"No, I'm Kieto,"

"No, you're Tei. Even after five years I'd recognize you anywhere. Don't you remember me Tei?" Tadahiro asked excitedly.

"No, I'm Kieto… aren't I?" I stuttered in confusion.

"No Tei… it's me, Tadahiro, don't I even look familiar?" Tadahiro asked as he took a step forward.

I tilted my head at him; come to think of it he did look familiar. As soon as that thought entered my head a million images entered my head. Some were of a little boy with navy hair and sky blue eyes and others were of a boy with dark brown hair and verdant eyes. All of these images overwhelmed me and I slowly sank to the ground. I had no idea what was going on and I didn't like this feeling. So I forced the images to stop and I jumped up and stared at the man called Tadahiro and ran for the ambassador's window and jumped out, transforming into a little black songbird as I fell.

I flew as fast as I could back to the Akatsuki hideout and back to Itachi. He was waiting for me in the exact spot where he had before. Instead of flying and landing on his finger though I transformed a couple feet off the ground and landed running and stumbled and ended up on my knees in front of him.

"Master, Master! It was horrible! There was this man and he told me my name was Tei not Kieto and that he knew me! And then I had all of these visions and I didn't no what to do so I ran; I ran and came back here. Oh Master, please forgive me!" I pleaded with tears in my eyes as I clung to the bottom of his cloak.

"Did you kill the ambassador and his guard?" Itachi asked stoically.

"I killed the ambassador, Master, but his guard, Tadahiro, was the one who told me this," I answered with a sniffle.

"You fool," Itachi said coldly.

"But Master…" I trailed off.

Itachi reached out and slapped me, "You fool! The guard was the main target!" He kicked me and I whimpered but did not protest. I had never failed a mission so I thought this was the consequence for failing my mission and I would except me punishment gracefully.

* * *

Satta: So? How do you like the small amount I gave you of Kieto/Tei's past? Want more? You can have more sooner if you review!


End file.
